The Sexy, the Sinister and the Glamorous
by MysteriousMidnightVampiress
Summary: [The Mediator X Vampire Beach crossover] A mind blowing story, filled with romance, action and an edgy mystery. Sexy, sinister and seriously glamorous... R
1. Vampire Tales

Ok, Im starting to 'dig' the whole vampire theme. It's just so sexy...in a sense. Recently I've been reading Alex Duvals' book Vampire Beach:Bloodlust. Ater I finished with it, I was like _'why don't I do some kinda cross-over or sumthin?' _So, I did. And here it is, the final master peice, the magnificent Vampire Beach-Mediator Cross-over. Hope you like it my darling reviewers...heehee.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise which belong to Meg Cabot or Alex Duval. Any charcters you don't recognise elong to moi. Capeesh?

**_ The Sexy, the Sinister and the Glamorous_**

** Chapter 1:**

** Vampire Tales**

Sometimes I find it hard to believe that about a week ago I actually nearly killed my ex-boyfriends-Tad Beumont-dad, Red. Well, ok. I thought he was going to bite me. WHAT? You should have seen the guys fangs, I mean, they were extremly sharp and elongated. Plus, the bad thing? Yeh, the guy apparntly isn't a vampire. His just a wannabe, according to his doctor. What was I doing there in the first place? Long story, it all leads to the whole meadiating cra-

Oh, sorry. I forgot. Hi, Im Suze. Formerly known as Susannah Simon. I'm a sixteen year old girl who attends the Juniperro Serra Mission Academy and I can see and talk to ghosts. Yep, you heard that right. I'm a mediator, to some -wince- known as a shifter. See, I was born with this 'gift'-allthough I would HARDLY call this a gift-which enables me to see, touch and talk to ghosts. I'm basiclly living to help ghosts who have not moved on, move on...eventually.

Anyways, where was I? Right. So, that Tad dude. Yeh, well a day before actually nearly killing the dudes dad, he said that he has some cousins and friends which are moving over to Carmel from the DeVere Heights in L.A. Apparantly, his cousins name is Brad Moreau and his girlfriend Sienna Devereux. Yep, they're French. Well, how would I know, well duh, from their surnames ofcourse. AND, they should have arrived about 4 days ago...

Anywhoos, that's none of my business anymore, since Thaddeus is NOT my boyfriend anymore. And I'm so going to be late for school if I don't get a move on right now. I put on my black drainpipe jeans, black converse and sunset red strappy top which forms and X at the back. I pick up my large white leather bag, with my school stuff in it, and call out Jakes name.

As I did I picked up a toast on the way and ran to the door. Jake was supposed to be waiting for me by now by the car, but NOOO, he has to eat o ever slowly. I went back inside and grabbed him by the arm from where he was sitting.

''What the hell do you think your doing,'' he exclaimed, allthough he didn't say 'hell' if you know what I mean. ''What the hell do I think I'm doing? Well apparently a girl named Suze Simon called a guy Jake Ackerman to take her to school cos they're both gonna be late if they don't get a move on. Capeesh?'' I replied, in answer to his question, or more like demand.

''Fine. But next time be more specific; don't just call out my name.'' Jake said, rather seriously.

''Specific my ass.'' I blurted, striding towards the car.

Finally. First period. Jeez, I take that back. Calculus. First thing, in the freakin' morning. Could this get any worse?Huh? Yes, it could, cos Paul Spawn of Satan Slater happens to be in my calculus lesson. Hahahaha. How great, huh?

I walked over to my locker to take out the things I needed for my first two lessons, but as I was doing so, I happened to hear a very melt-on-the-spot asculine voice whisper in my ear 'Morning beautifull' but I would not fall into those kind of temptations and urges as that voice was oh so familiar. And it happened to belong to Mr.Slater himself.God, does he stalk me or something?

''What do you want Paul?'' I asked closing the locker.''Nothing, apart from you, ofcourse.'' Hah, jerk.

''Well, try agan later, I'm not available.''

''Why, with whom are you going out with?''

''No-one.''I replied honestly.

'Then why arn't you available?''

''I'm just not available to you. That's all.'' I replied with a smirk.Hah..ass hole. That should get rid of him. I was ABOUT to shove past him, but he grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me so close to him, my nose nearly touched his chest. Yep, I'm THAT short. Or maybe his just tall. Oh well.

''Not so fast Suze. Why such in a rush?''

''Uh, let me think again...from YOU.'' I said sarcasticlly.

''Oh, I see. Your trying to get away from me now, arn't you.''

''Congratulations, how long did it take you to figure that out? You want a Maryland cookie now?'' I know, mature, but the jerk deserves this.

''Hahaha, VERY funny Suze.'' He replied sarcasticlly.

''Quite to the chase, and stop bullshiting. What do you want?''

''Oh, you want to know what I want? I want this-'' And with that he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Just a peck, then he left. I was left there standing like an idiot. Why does he do this to me? He makes me feel wanted in a sense. And, ashamed as I am to admit this, but I kinda want him too. But then theres the whole Jesse thing...but Jesse hasn't even made the slightest move. Not even a hug, yet a kiss on the lips. Well, ok, he DID stroke my cheek and always calls me this spanish thing I don't understand called _querida_, but apart from that, nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Holy mother of all cows! I forgot. Calculus.

''Oh, look who decided to join us, Miss. Simon herself.'' Mr.Heward called out to the class as I entered. I slightly blushed at that as I took a seat.

''Ok class, we have two new students here to join us. Class, please welcome Brad Moreau and Sienna Devereux.'' Mister Heward said, as two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen walked in.

''Class, they came all the way from the DeVere heights in L.A., so please welcome them and be nice.''

OH.MY.GOD. These two are Tads cousin and his cousins girlfriend. I wonder why they never went over to Robert Louis Stevenson...that's where Tad goes to school. Hmmm...

As I snapped outta my thoughts I caught Paul eyeing Sienna, who was taking a seat inbetween me and CeeCee-one of my best friends. Her boyfriend, Brad, took a seat next to Paul. Brad gave Paul a vicous look, as he caught him staring at his girlfriend Sienna. Paul eventually got the message. Hahaha.

Sienna had this mysterious look to her...she looked very tanned, but her skin was a soft milky glow, and her long, dark curls spilled over her back. Her pouty lips were a natural shade of red and her dark eyes glistned. I took a look at Brad. And can I say cute or what? Brown soft eyes, full yet shapely lips, shortish kinda wavy hair. Nicely built body too. I could totally see Kelly Prescott drooling over him. Hah.

They looked like Movie stars from L.A...


	2. Invites

Thank you to all my reviewers, and for helping me to keep it up. I don't know what I'd do without you guys...

Now, for Chappie 2! Wooo...

**_The Sexy, the Sinister and the Glamorous_**

**Chapter 2:**

**Invites**

I take a look at my watch. Ok, 2 minutes till lunchtime. What can I do during two minutes in a boring Physics lesson...ummm...drat. I can't think. Ok, 1 more minute left. Hmmm, maybe it won't hurt if the teacher let us out 1 freakin minute earlier. What would it cost him?Huh? But _noo_ he has to be so friggin accurate and on time. Stupid man.

''Class dismissed!''

Woooo!

Oh, and the school _still_ dosn't have a decent bell system.

I rushed out as fast as I could, and walked out immediatly. I looked around the benches outside to see if I could spot Adam and CeeCee, but no sign of them, that is-oh, wait. Aha, there's CeeCee..._by herself_? I rush over to the bench in the corner which CeeCee is currnetly sitting at.

''Cee...where's Adam...your always with him?'' I ask. She looked up at me with surrowfull eyes and said in an acidy tone,''Me and Adam had a minor argument...it's not big..''

''Yeh, and that's why your about to cry and are talking as though you hate the dudes guts,'' I said sarcasticlly ''Just tell me...why did you and Adam argue? What happend?''

''You wanna know what freakin' happend-'' she stood up angrily and looked down at me with serious, glazed eyes-thats NOT the CeeCee I know-''You seriously wanna know what freakin' happend? Ok, how would YOU feel if your being verbally abused for being who you are, and one of your closest friends is just standing there, shrugging their shoulders and looking at you as if to say 'I can't do shit' Huh?''

''Cee, calm down. Im sure he was just...intimidated. I mean...you have to learn some self deffense too. You can't always expect Adam to stand up for you. I know that's what friends are for...but then if it's like that, then maybe his not worth your friendship.'' The minute I said that, CeeCee's expression softend, as she slowly took a seat next to me.

''Maybe your right. I guess, I'm just gonna have to give our relationship some time...'' She whisperd.

''Yeh...yeh, maybe you should.'' I whisperd back, comforting me best friend.

Home time. A time where I arrive home, take a warm, soking bath and dress into my black shorts and black tank top. The time where I can relax, or finish of some homework.

I done all that, except, during the homework bit...yeh, well, I kinda got diconcentrated...by the 150 year old, hot Latino ghost sitting on my window seat. Namingly Jesse de Silva.

Yeh, the dude, that only stroked my cheek, and calls me _Querida._

The guy seriously has no sense what so ever in 'how to return another persons feelings.' Yeh. You got that right. I think I'm in love with him...but, he dosn't seem to love me back.

So I just sat there, on my bed, staring at him read the book _To kill a Mockingbird. _I had a very naughty thought. Well, for me it was. I want attention. From him, only. Now.

So, I went over to the window seat, and sat next to him. I took the book outta his hands, and closed it shut. I placed it on the floor beside me.

He looked at me, in a speechless sense. Gaping. ''Querida, what was that for?'' He said in his silky, heavily Spanish accent, voice.

''Nothing. I was bored-and still am- and I don't know what to do. Sooo, I was thinking if you could help me with this Claculus stuff, cos I mean, God, I mean, Physics stuff cos I can't se-'' I stopped there, cos his whole hand was covering my mouth.

He smirked,''Susannah, no need to talk so fast. Now, what is it you need help with?''

I looked down at the hand which was covering my mouth. He got the message and took his hand of.

''Sorry...I babble too much. Ok, I need help with some physics homework I got today...I seriously don't understand it...cos...I kinda slipped off today during class.''

''Aha, and you want me to help you? I don't think so _querida_...it's your own fault you 'slipped off' as you say, in class. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry querida, but it's for your own good.''

''How is it for my own good?'' I gasped.

''Well, to teach you a lesson to listen in class so you can be more self disciplined.''

''Ok...well, fine by me.'' I replied softly, stcking out my bottom lip. I walked over back to my bed, and stood over next to where I had left my homework. As I picked up the worksheet, and started to re-read it, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jesse. He spun me around so I could face him. I looked at him, as he took a step closer towards me. He was now practiclly against me, as he cupped the side of my face in his hand, and leaned in closer untill his lips finally touched mine, in a passionate clasp. At first I was shocked, but then he deepend the kiss, and slowly it turned on into a full on frontal French kiss. It was filled with passion, hunger, need and a thing, I'm afraid to say but...something like _love_.

When we finished kissing, I rested my head on his shoulder as he stroked my hair. I then asked him softly ''What was that for?''

''It was my way of saying I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry for this...I shouldn't have done that.'' I looked up at him in confusion,''Why say that?'' I asked him.

''Because querida, that was unexpected off, and I'm sorry for my rude forwardness towards you.'' And with that he just dematerialized. Dissapeared. Poof. Right infront of my eyes. Just like that. I felt like crying from confusion...

New day. New lessons in class.

Hopefully I won't slip off. _Hopefully_. I made my way towards third lesson,-already- English Litrature. When I entred the classroom, I spotted Paul sitting next to Brad having some kind of conversation 'popular rich kids' have before a lesson starts. As I took a seat, Sienna entred the classroom, and immediatly took the always-empty seat next to me. She settled down, and faced me, smiling.

Suddenly, she spoke, asking me in a smooth, able-to-make-you-sleep voice, ''Sorry, um, I didn't quite catch your name. I'm always sitting next to you, but I don't really seem to know you...if you know what I mean.''

''Oh. Right.Sorry.Umm..Hi. I'm Susannah Simon, known as Suze. You may call me Suze.'' I stuck out my hand for her to shake, and she did so.

''Nice to meet you Suze. I'm Sien-''

''I know, Sienna.'' I smiled. She smiled back. A genuine smile. Wow, her teeth were WHITE.

''Um...here. Take this-'' As she said that, she handed me this red envelope. Right at that moment, the teacher -Ms.Swann-happend to come in.

I looked at the envelope then at Sienna, she winked at me, then took a sheet that was being handed out by Ms.Swann.

I looked at the enelope, and turned it over. Right at the centre, written in curvy black handwriting read 'Special Invite' I opened the envelope, to reveal a recatngular shaped peice of black card, which had white typing which read: '

_'You are invited to Sienna & Brad's beach/pool paty in celebration of their new homes and arrival to Carmel, California. The celebration is from 8:00pm till 3:00 pm Sea breeze Road, DeVere driveway. 10 minutes from the Juniperro Serra Mission by car. We hope you can make it...'_

Hmm. To go, or not to go. I shall decide that when I arrive at home...

**Muhahahaha. Cliffie...well..sort off. Ok, shall I update for the vampire mystery to unvail in chapter 3, or shall I not update?**

**It's up to you people...**


	3. To go or not to go

Chapter 3 is up and ready for u too readddd.

**ATTENTION: **_mistake: _sorry for the confusion of the invitation, there was no date stated! So, the new and improved invite: _'You are invited to Sienna & Brad's beach/pool paty in celebration of their new homes and arrival to Carmel, California. The celebration is from 8:00pm till 3:00 am ,Saturday this week, Sea breeze Road, DeVere driveway. 10 minutes from the Juniperro Serra Mission by car. We hope you can make it...'_

_**Thanx for reading the notice.**_

(this is the EDITED version of chapter 3)

Ok...moving on...coughweridocough

**_The Sexy, the Sinister and the Glamorous_**

**Chapter 3:**

**To go or not to go?**

_**4:00pm, In my room.**_

Should I go or not go? God, why is it taking me so much to decide if I should go or not. Jesus, I wonder what I'll do deciding over my newborn childs name in the future.Hmmm...

Anyways. Back on topic:To go or not to go? Well, I _was _invited, and as I saw to whom the invites were given out to, I saw that only the 'popular' kids were invited -i.e.Kelly Prescott, allthough in my book, she's not popular, she's just weird- and according to Sienna, I am... _popular?_

I don't think so Sienna Devereux.

_**6:05pm, after supper, bathing.**_

Hmmm, been here 10 minutes and _still _can't decide whether to go or not. What about pro's and con's...do u know what? F that. I'll just go. Seriously, I'm starting to get sick thinking about it over and over again. Jeez. Look, better make plans. Ok, so, I'm gonna go shopping tomorrow during the day before the party for something to wear, because seriously, I haven't got anything nice now-a-days for evenings.

_**Saturday, 2:27pm, Pebble Beach Mall**_

Hmm, nope. Not my colour. Eww, yellow? I'm too PALE to wear yellow.

''Ceecee?'' Yes, I'm shopping with Ceecee. Even though...she's not much of a dresser herself. But anyways. I needed some company. And who better than your best friend?

''Aha?''

''Mmm, what do you think about this number?'' I ask her as I pick up this cute black dress.

''Nahh, it's too um...how should I say it..'' Cee says, looking for the right words.

''Umm, ninetees?'' I say, taking another look at the dress.

''Well, yeh. I guess so. Yeh, too ninetees.'' She says, but with a grossed-out-by-the-dress look.I think Cee here has a point.

''Umm, should we go over to H&M?'' I asked.

''Yeh ok. I heard they have a new collection over there. It looks nice.'' So, we went downstairs to the ground floor to H&M and voila. Wow, they DO have a nice collection. Hmm, I walk over immediatly to a top which caught my eye. It was a kinda seethrough white t- shirt with buttons, a collar and it had a black corset attached to it, with slight bronze detail to it, and a string at the back with holes to tie up the corset. Hmm, I read the tag and it read 'Stella McCartney for H&M' Soo, that's why the collection is lurrvly- I had to pick it out from the Pétit's section..cos, I'm too short for ordinary clothes. Humph.

I also picked out these dark wash denim skinny jeans from Miss Sixty, and these round toe-up-to-your-knee loose leather boots from Prada. With bronze buckles. Niiice.

Bought the stuff, called Sleepy dude to give me and Cee a ride home, took a shower, had a nap, woke up, straigtened my hair, put on some light makep-peachy lipgloss, bronze blusher (Ive kinda gotten sun kissed..yeaaah!), eyeliner and mascara. I then put on my newly bought clothes, took my chunky ass, casual black leather bag, put in my cellphone and some stuff i need (none of your business). Voila, I was ready. Now, all I needed was a ride there. Shit, Sleepy was having his night shift at the pizza place. Brad...wait. Brad can't drive YET. He don't have a licence. Hmm, I can't ask Andy...his out with mom. Bloody hell. Can't I call a cab? Hmm, I took out the phone book, and looked for Cabs. Found it. _Carmel Cab City_. Cheesy enough? I dialled their number and told them my address. They said they'd be here in ten minutes time.

_**8:35pm, 10 minutes later...**_

Right on time. The cabs here. I enter the car tell the guy where to take me, which was _Sea breeze Road, DeVere driveway. _He said it'll take 20 minutes to get there, which was right, cos the place is ten minutes away from the Mission, and it takes me 10 minutes to get to the mission by car. So from here to Sea Breeze rd, its 20.

_**20 minutes later...**_

''Thanks, how much is that?'' I asked the cab driver.

''$10.00 please.'' I handed him the money, and walked off. He actually took me all the way up the drive way. How nice huh? Cos, it was a hill...so yah. I'm wearing heels too. Wow, these house was MASSIVE. They were two twin houses...or more like mansions. There, at the first house the doors were open, with two body guards at the front. I walked up to the door, and was stopped by one of the body guards as he asked me''Is your name on the list miss?''

List? What the hell. ''List? Umm, I think so...I don't know. Is it?''

''Have you got an invitation Miss?'' He asked in his rough like voice.

''Well yeh, why would I be here If I wasn't invited, you know, I'm not THAT desperate.'' I took out the invitation Sienna had given me (always thought it'd come in handy in my bag) and handed it to the guy. He looked at it. ''We still can't let you in. Miss, what's your name?''

''Susannah Simon.'' I said, looking baffled.

''Uh, you better take back the whole 'Im not desperate thing' cos, you are desperate, as I can see. Your name is NOT on the list miss. Please step aside, and we'll deal with you later, cos we have more people trying to enter.''

''What the hell?What kinda way is that to treat a person or guest? And there must be a mistake. I'm sure the-''

But, I was interrupted, because Sienna (I swear, she's an angel) came striding out here from inside the house, and asked ''What's the problem Mike?'' Oo, so the body guards name is Mike huh?

''Do you recognise this girl? She claims to have been invite-''

''Yes she was. I personally invited her myself, now let her pass.'' He let me pass, as Sienna welcomed me in.

''Excuse me one minute.'' She said quietly. She started saying something along these lines to Mike 'Don't you dare talk to one of my guests like that again. Understand?' Wow, Mike actually seemed scared. No joke.

She came back to me and led me outside to what seemed like a garden, but looked more like a whole freakin' forest it was THAT big. Haha. There was a massive pool in the centre with a jacuzzi to the side. People were practiclly loaded in the pools. Seriously.

''So, what was all THAT about?'' I asked Sienna.

''What the whole Mike thing?'' She asked.

''Ahaa.''

''Sorry about that. I forgot to put ur name on the list, cos it was a last minute thing...remember when I asked what ur name was. Well yeh. Then..''

''Oh, ok. I see.''

''So. Enjoy the party.'' And with a wink, she left. Me. Alone. Well, not ALONE, but well, half these people were from my school that I didn't wanna hang out with, and half were people I didn't even recognise!

Suddenly I saw an all too familiar figure walking up to me from the crowd of dancing people. Paul. In a black silky,( buttons undone down to the chest)shirt and jeans and black shoes.

''Suze, Suze, Suze. You got invited here too huh?''

''Get away from me you ass.'' Even though, at this moment he didn't resemble an ASS he just looked hot-guyish. Really.

''Hahaha, really Suze, what makes you think I'm an ass?Wait, I dont want to know.''

That minute i just walked away from him -he didn't even bother to stop me this time. Hah.Jerk-Only to be stopped by, what looked like, Brad Moreau.

''Hey, are you Suze?'' He asked, with a swoon worthy smirk. But, tonight he looks tired, or I dunno, just he has a sickly pale colour. Maybe it's just the lights or something.But he still looks hot, no matter what.Must not think that. His Sienna's boyfriend.

''Yeh, I am. And your Brad, right? The new guy.''

''Yeh. Nice to meet you.'' He says shaking my hand.

''So, you wanna go and have a drink or something, cos you seemed alone, and that's not how a guest should be treated at a party, right?''

''Uh, I guess soo.'' I took his arm, which he offered, and he led us to the Tiki Bar.

''Two Smirnoff's, bitter lemon please.'' He ordered from the bartender.

''Smirnoff's?'' I asked puzzled.

''Trust me, they're nice.''He winked.''So, you like the houses?'' He continued as our drinks came.

''Yeh, deffo. Real pretty.''I smiled, as I took a sip of my Smirnoff. Wow, tasty. Mm, vodka and lemon. Nice.

''Mmm, you goin in the pool?''He asked.

''I dont have my swimming costume...''I blushed.

''Oh, right.'' He chuckled.''You wanna go for a walk around the 'palace gardens' as I call them?''

''That'd be lovely.'' I replied as he took my hand and took me around a fountain, through some floral arches and into a garden which was surrounded by neatly cut bushes and palm trees. It was so pretty...

I was enjoying the view, until that is Brad grabbed me by the waist and started kissing me on the lips.

''Uh..Brad,''I said inbetween breathes''this ain't right...i mean...Sienna. Stop.''

''Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.'' And he started slowly moving away from my mouth and started kissing me on my neck.

I TRIED to push him away, but he just carried on. It felt weird though, like a feeling of hunger, passion and ecstasy in one...

He stopped after what seemed like ages, and winked at me then left. I was left standing there like an idiot.

I felt the wetness that Brad lefton my neck, and when I looked at my hand, I saw to my astonishment that It was not saliva. It was blood.And allthough I face ghsots and kick butt nearly everysingle day, I cannot stand the sight of blood. And that's when I blacked out...


	4. Clues

Chappy 4! Wooo! I can't believe I got through finishing 1 math coursework, 1 english coursework and a french one in a whole day. Mann..Im exhausted, so PLEASE, read and review this or the previous chapter, because, -puts on cute 2 year old voice- Im doing this for you guys, cos I love you guys all sooo much...teehee..anywhoos, read and review, is it really that much?comeon...

_**The Sexy, the Sinister and the Glamorous**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Clues**

''Suze..hunny, are you feeling any better?'' I heard a soft voice call...a voice which sounded all to familiar.

''Mom?'' I asked, my throat slightly dry, as I slowly opened my eyes, and being welcomed by the morning sunshine.

''Good morning sweetie. Are you feeling any better?'' What is my mom on about? Feeling better? From what? So I just lie quickly so I can have some privacy.

''Yeh, I'm feeling so much better actually, thanx. Umm, can I have some privacy now please?''

''Yeh, ofcourse hunny. Oh, and please call that boy..god, what was his name? Um, Brad Moreau, yeh, call him and thank him once more for bringing you home from last night-''

''What?Mom..what are you saying?''

''You know Suze, you should be more carefull at parties, especially when you see that you dont feel good. Your lucky Brad found you whilst you were unconcious, God knows what would have happened.'' Wow, my mom is officially on a roll.

''What?-''

''Now, you freshen yourself up and come downstairs, I've left you some breakfast...Oh, and before I leave for work, did you enjoy yourself at the party?''

''Umm..yeh, I guess so.'' Was all I could say, cos I honestly can't remember much of what happend last night, appart from me talking to Paul, having an argument with a bodyguard and Sienna aving me, and having a drink with Brad Moreau...

''Ok hunny, bye. I'm kinda late for work.'' She kissed me on my forehead and with that she walked out my room closing the door behind.

What the hell was all THAT about? Brad Moreau?Saving ME? What the hell. Wait, what else can I remember from last night...what happend to me that I went unconcious. I can't remember feeling ill...

Wait...I can remember something. The gardens. The 'Palace gardens' as Brad called them. They were soo beautiful..and we went for a walk...alone, and, that's when he started kissing me...but I tried to stop him, and then he started kissing me on my neck, and that moment I felt good, I felt needed, wanted, passionate, hungry. Then, I remember him leaving me alone. Me feeling me neck, the emptiness he just left there without his lips to touch. Then I looked at my hand...and I saw...blood. Blood? And that's when I blacked out. Hit the ground...and went unconcious...Then why is he claiming to have FOUND me unconcious, as my mom said,when he clearly was the reason why I fainted. He probably KNEW that I was going to faint, that's why he walked away, and left me. But the real question is, why was there blood on my neck after he had just kissed me?

_**15 minutes later, Sea Mist café...**_

''And that's when I thought to myself, 'why the hell is there blood on my neck after he had just KISSED me?' '' I continued. I was telling Ceecee the whole me and Brad story after I called her for an urgent meeting. This officially was a mystery starting to unvail. And, I knew Cee was good at these sorta things.

''Wait, so your saying that he EXPECTED you to faint, so thats why he walked away leaving you alone then drove you home to your mom, and claimed that he FOUND you that way?''

''Well, yeh. But the thing i'm really concerned about is why there was BLOOD on my neck after he had kissed me?''

''Umm, can I see the place where he kissed you?''

''Why would you wanna do that?'' I asked, weirded out by her sunden demand. Where's peoples respect for privacy now-a-days. I mean, comeon.

''Because, I know this might sound stupid..but what if there's a possible chance that he..umm...BIT you? I mean, like vampire bite?'' On the word BIT and VAMPIRE she lowerd her voice down leaning in across the table.

''Cee, are you mad or something? Brad, a VAMPIRE? No way.''I whisperd back.

''Well, can I atleast SEE if theres any visible mark of a bite in your neck?'' She replied loosing her patience with me. I don't blame her. I'm as stubborn as they get.

''Fine. But you'll see nothing there. I bet you.'' I said as I leaned in and removed my hair from my neck showing her the place where the blood was.

''Uh...Suze. If I were you I'd take that back. The thing about the whole 'Brad not being capable of biting' cos there sure are two red identical punctures on your skin. Take a look yourself.''

I took out my compact mirror as fast as I could, and the minute I looked at the place where Cee looked, I saw two identical red punctures on my skin. They were really small needle like punctures though, and they weren't dried up and going brown like any other peircing would, or cut etc.

I was dumbstruck, flabbergasted, aghast, puzzled, enravished allthose put in one and unprepared for what I just saw.. I started hyperventelating. I was practiclly staring at Cee openmouthed. I couldn't breathe properly Seriously, I was that dumbstruck. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into...


	5. ATTENTION READERS!

**AUTHORS NOTICE**: Listen up fellow readers and reviewers, I've got this whole story planned out in my tiny head, and I know everything that's going to happen, BUT I'm not sure if I should continue it, the reason mainly, is beacuse I have to other stories unfinished at hand, and I'm kinda working on them too, but I have some time for this aswell, but I'm thinking that It's a waste of time trying to finish this when no-one apart from 4 or so have reviewed this story, when I got be taking that time and using it to continue my other fics. I may sound desperate for reviews or something, but I am just making sure Im not wasting any time, beacuse I have school now also and coursework is just piling up. So if you want me to continue I need at least 5 more reviwes so I can update.

Thank you for your attention and cooperation and thanks to all my reviewers who have revwied,

Anita

P.S. I forgot to attach a disclaimer for each chapter:

**Disclaimer:**_I done not own any of the characters you recognise as Alex Duvals' and Meg Cabots'. _

_I only own the storyline. I've also chosen to take the concept on how Alex Duval has chosen to portray the 'vampire' in his stories, and placed it in this specific story. _


	6. Chapter 5:Vampire clans?

Ok, ok. I clearly SEE now that you guys are eager for another chappy, so I thought you'd deserve it...

Oh, and yes. Brad and Sienna are vampires from another story. Read on to find out if Suze becomes apart of the 'vampire' clan, now that she has been bitten. Bwahahahaha...

**Disclaimer**:_I do **not** own Meg Cabot's characters like wise Alex Duvals'._

_**The Sexy, the Sinister and the Glamorous**_

**Chapter 5:**

**Vampire Clans?**

_2:00pm, Suze's room..._

''Look Jesse, if I told you from the start that I was freakin' bitten, I KNOW for a fact that you would go all balistic on me and bite my head off!''

''Well, Susannah, your WRONG! For starters, the only reason sometimes I get angry at you for doing ridiculous things, is because I care for you querida...'' He seemed to be soothng down a little.

''What's so ridiculous about being bitten? It's MY fault that I got bitten right?I don't th-''

'' 'Was it my fault that I got bitten?' '' He replied in a mimicking voice, ''Ofcourse it was your fault. If you hadn't gone messing about with that Brad guy, maybe you wouldn't have ended up like this. With two peircings on your neck!'' He said more seriously now.

''Who the hell said I was 'messing' about with that Brad guy, as you say Mr. I think-I'm-right-all-the-time.''I said stepping closer to him furiously. This guy...oh man, he can get me pissed.

''I said, because you told me he kissed you Susannah! How can you just go around kissing new men that just arrived at your school?Huh, how do you know that he ain't some kind off schizofrenik (sp?) physco?''

''Do you know what Jesse? I am NOT going to talk to you if you treat me like a 2 year old!'' And with that I started to stride right outta my room, but he stopped me by calling out, ''Susannah...look, I;m sorry ok?'' I stopped in my tracks with a grin on my face. Oh, so my plan worked huh, he is officially apologising...hah!

''Yes, Jesse? You expect me to forgive you?'' I said rubbing it in, not facing him. I felt his eyes burning onto my back. I turned on my heels to face him.

''No. I just, am apologisning...''

I felt tears gliding down my cheeks. One thing, 'cause he is so forgiving and sweet and caring...and the latter, because I am frustrated at the mess I have gotten myself into.

''Querida...what's wrong? Look..I'm sorry that I raised my voice and tha-''

I stood infront of him and put my finger on his lips ''Shhh...it's not that. It's just that, Jesse, I am so frustrated at the mess I have gotten myself into, and that...I am sorry for being harsh to you. You were right. What WAS I doing messing around with Brad Moreau..when, I have...you.''

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, pressing me agaisnt his chest.

''Susannah, don't beat yourself up for this...I mean, I am not THAT right. Brad DID kiss you first, and he did bite you...so it's not your fault. I am truly sorry for raising my voice at you. I do not expect you to forgive me.''

''I forgive you.''

''Susannah...'' He said in a warning, yet playfull tone. I rested my head against his chest and closed my ees for a few seconds, just thinking about us two. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him with a smile, ''Hmmm...I like staying here, in your arms...I want to stay like this forever...''

He chuckled lightly, ''Susannah, Susannah...what am I to do with you?''

''Well, for starters you can kiss me...''

''My pleasure.'' He replied with a smirk. He then slowly leaned in, filling in the gap between our lips, whent they finally clashed together in a slow embrace like waves against the mighty cliffs. He slowly deepend the kiss as I envited his tongue into my mouth, exploring eachothers mouths like it were some kind of mysterious cove.

We finally seperated 'cause I needed some air. I was breathing raggedly against his lips, as he smiled. After I regained my breathing, I practiclly took his face into my hands, and kissed the living sould outta him...wait, he was a soul...err...ok...umm..the living passion outta him. I mean.

He started kissing me more passionatly yet in a hungry way. More needing, yet in a loving way. More slowly yet urgently, occasionly biting my lip. He slowly moved down from my lips to my neck, and up to the fleshy part of my ear, kissing it softly, likewise, I done the same.

We unfortunatly had to put it to a stop after what seemed like hours. He then dematerialized, leaving me with these words, ''Goodbye qeurida, Ill see you soon.''

Hmm, that felt goooooood. Wink wink. I never knew Jesse would actually kiss me so much, without atleast saying 'Sorry, we have to stop, this is not how a gentleman would act.' Or, 'We can't do this Susannah, Im a ghost, your human...we can never be together.'

Humph.

_Monday, 1pm,Lunchtime, the Mission..._

''Suze, what if you like...transform into a vampire or something?'' Ceecee said concerned, biting into her sandwich.

''Well, why haven't I already?'' I asked thinking logicly.

''Well, you have a point there, but what IF you like transform during an eclipse or sumthin'?'' She stated. Suddenly Adam butt in outta nowhere, ''Err, what is this talk of vampires?''

Ceecee glared at him, ''Remember the 'bite' thing I told you about? Yeh, that..''

''Oooooooh, I see. Haha, Suze, you've had it real bad this time.'' Adam luaghed.

''What? Cee, you told ADAM!''

''Errmm, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry...it just slipped I guess.''

''Oh well. Welcome to gossip world Adam.'' I said with a fake smile.

''Suze, why don't you like ASK Brad if something will occur...I mean...he didn't KILL you. He dosn't seem evil or anything.''

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT!'' I shouted in shock, making nearly the whole student body turn around and look at me. ''Cee, are you mad?'' I continued, lowering my voice this time.

''Ofcourse I'm not. I'm just suggesting that MAYBE if you ask him or take action then MAYBE you will know something about being a vampire-''

''Whoa, who said Im a vampire?''

''Well, maybe sometime in the future.''

_3:30, hometime..._

I was getting a ride from Sleepy home. As I was hurrying past the empty breezeway (nearly EVERYONE had left earlier than me from school,though, there was the occasional younger pupil who stayed after school for some kind of club or something) to reach to the car park, I oh-so-suddenly bumped into Sienna. Aha! What was SHE doing out here after school by her self? Hmm?

She never saw me, because she seemed to be on a rush, but I decided to follow her. Let Sleepy wait for me. I don't care.

I hid behing the columns, underneath the arches, and slid into classroom doors and behind lockers. This was gonna be one hell of a ride, follwing this chick around. Suddenly she came to a hault and entred the caftéteria (sp?).

There inside the cafeteria, was this Jock guy (Kinda cute. Not hot.) I suppose waiting for Sienna. She greeted him (allthough I could not hear them properl because I was behing the swinging doors, looking through the window) and suddnely to my bloody amazment sat on his lap, where he was sitting on the bench. She started mamking out with him! Gasp! She;s cheating on Brad! Suddenly, oh so suddenly I think (or maybe I was hallucinating) she started to loook like she was...biting him. On the neck. Holy mother of all fuckin' cows!

JesusChristHolyMoly! OMG! That's the most shocked I've been since discovering that I can see and talk to ghosts.

Jeez Louis. Are Brad and Sienna the vampire 'it' couple or something, going around biting ther innocents, and KNOWING that they both are doing, like when Brad said to me 'Don't worry, Sienna knows.' Or something. So, supposedly, Sienna KNOWS Brad bit me, and Brad KNOWS she bit some dude. After like, 15 minutes or so, she got up and walked out the cafeteria, leaving him in a love trance or maybe a daze?

I dunno. Either. But he didn't look like he was DYING. Like me; when Brad bit me, I wasnt dying, I actuallyIenjoyed the moment he 'bit' me, I didn't feel pain. Just ecstacy.

Yeh. I guess. Anywhoos, as Sienna was aproaching the doors, I ran quickly into the Janitors(sp?) room. Hiding in the dark, stinky room until the coast was clear. She finally disapeared, but no sign of Mr.Jock Guy. Hah.

Ok, so I quickly ran to the car park, and met Sleepy there,w aiting for me, leaning casually against the car.

''Suze! What the hell talk you so long?'' Only, he didn't say 'hell' if you know what I mean.

''Gosh, sorry. I was errr...locked inside the girls toilet.'' I put on a fake laugh. Wow, I lie SO bad. Must improve that.

''Yeh, whatever. Hop in.''


End file.
